


Eurosong

by Anonymous



Series: Norwegian Nights [38]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Jedward
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ireland are choosing their Eurovision song...





	Eurosong

For a long time, Ireland hadn't had a real governent. And that was bad. Because without an Irish president, the leader of the Shamrock Group, Paddy O'Flannigan, was free to take over the Irish government. And so he did.  
\-----  
-In the Eurosong stadium-  
Meanwhile, Johnny Logan was with the jury, who were deciding on who to send to the Eurovision.  
The jury members started shouting out random Irish bands.  
"The Script!"  
"The Pogues!"  
"Westlife!"  
"U2!"  
"Ok, stop stop stop, stop just naming random Irish bands... I'm pretty sure that none of those want to do the Eurovision," Johnny said, "There's just..."  
"Boyzone!!!"  
"I said shut up!!!" Johnny yelled, "You people annoy me! No, there's something we've got to do... someone we've got to send... and you won't like it... no one will like it... but it is necessary..."  
"Nikki Kavanagh should go!"  
"No!" said another jury member, "Let's just steal another popular song to use!"  
"No way!" Johnny yelled, "Your idea is ridculous! We're not stealing anyone's songs, alright? Now be quiet..."  
"But Johnny!"  
"I said be quiet! Look..."  
The jury just started at him for a moment, speechless.  
"This used to be the annual Irish Eurovision Song Contest. It used to be ours," Johnny sighed, "But now... we're so bankrupt, there's just no way we can send anyone good. So... I feel sorry for Nikki because she tried really really hard to win this place at Eurovision, but, guys, we're going to have to send Jedward. There can't even be a possibility of us winning, we just can't afford it."  
Most of the jury nodded, and all reluctantly agreed, they knew that this would have to be done.  
"Calm down guys," Johnny said, "I've already been through this plan with the chairman of the RBE. It's foolproof!"  
"So what? We can't just send a bad song to Eurovi-"  
"We can and we will," Johnny replied.  
"No," a jury member said, "No no no, not another of your plans-"  
"Looks," Johnny said, "It's not ideal, I know, but we cannot afford to host the Eurovision next year. There can not even be the chance of us winning."  
"Perfect idea Johnny," said one of the jury members.  
"Yeah, I'm sure someone like U2 or the Script wouldn't want to do it anyway," Johnny said.  
\-----  
-Meanwhile in the Script's house-  
The Script were watching the MTV music charts.  
"Look at this shit man!" Danny shouted, "We're not even in the charts! And Take That are all over the fucking charts like grass on the lawn!"  
"I know," Glen said, "Fuck Take That man, we should be in the charts instead."  
"Yeah, and you know that Johnny Logan twat hasn't even rung us up to offer the Eurovision to us?" Mark asked.  
"That fucking twat!" Danny yelled, "We want to be on the Eurovision! Why can't he see that!"  
And so Danny phoned Johnny Logan.  
"Yeah?" Johnny asked, still sitting with the jury, "Who is this?"  
"It's the Script ya daft sod, why didn't you send us instead of Jedward?!"  
"Because, we just can't ok," Johnny Logan said, hanging up the phone.  
\---  
Meanwhile, Niamh Kavanagh was walking down the road. Suddenly, she heard a strange laughing sound behind her. She turned and found... Jedward.  
"No!" Niamh yelled, "Not again!"  
"Hey again Niamh," John said, "Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"  
Niamh sighed.  
"What," Niamh said.  
"We won Eurosong!" Edward grinned, "Yeah! And so we are going to Eurovision! Yeah!"  
"Ok... congratulations," Niamh said.  
"Thanks!" John said, "We're winning! We're winning!"  
Niahm quickly walked away to try and get away from them. It was at that moment she ran into Nikki Kavanagh.  
"Hey," Nikki said, "I guess Jedward will be going to Baku soon, huh?"  
"Yes! So finally, they won't be able to follow me around," Niamh said happily, "Not that I'm really sorry you didn't win, Nikki."  
"Ah, no, it's alright," Nikki said, "It's not the end of the world, you know."  
"Hahahaha," John laughed, "We won Eurosong, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
"Hahahahahaha I am laughing also," Edward said, "We will get a higher place than Ireland did last year."  
"Oh gee," Niamh said, "Thanks. Thanks a lot, Jedward."  
"Oh no no," John laughed, "He didn't mean to offend you."  
"Yes I did."  
"Oh yeah, he did. AHAHAHAHAHAH," John laughed again.  
"Wow, this is pretty annoying, to be honest," Niamh said, "Want to come outside, Nikki?"  
"Sure," Nikki said.  
"Well you two go outside, and Niamh we don't need to follow you around anymore anyway because we are the winners of Eurosong," Edward laughed, "AHAHAHAHA."  
And so Nikki and Niamh went outside.  
"Well," Nikki said, "Looks like they'll finally stop following you around then, huh?"  
"Damn Jedward," Johnny Logan said from the bushes as he watched the scene in front of him, "They better lose for us."


End file.
